


Uncle relationship

by loveloki123



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: uncle Thor X nephew Loki（adopt）；ABO；Loki是Hela的养子；有原创人物





	Uncle relationship

1/  
索尔是一个Alpha，他来自一个强大的Alpha家族。在外人看来无论他想得到什么样的Omega都能得到手，不光是因为家族，更是因为个人的魅力。他有着大部分Omega所憧憬的结实臂膀，毫无疑问，这个具有非凡气度的强大Alpha会带给他们无以伦比的安全感和保障。

年少时，索尔跟很多人一样也憧憬过一份真挚感情，那种发自内心的悸动和少年意气。在情感方面，他以海拉为榜样。他的姐姐十分幸运，遇到了自己的灵魂伴侣，另一位Alpha，戴安。但是随着时间的推移，看着身边的至交好友……一个个因为冲动选择了并不契合的伴侣，他居然感到害怕。这让他越发拒绝糊里糊涂标记了一个Omega之后奉上一生的命运，并且他所处的位置无可厚非的，很多Omega和Beta接近他的目的都不单纯。大学毕业以后他便从这座不知道什么时候就会让他稀里糊涂选定自己终身伴侣的城市扬长而去。

他机缘巧合找到了这么一帮隐秘起来的人，一群如他一样向往爱情或者是没有条件承担家庭重担的Alpha们，这些人放弃了外面世界的浮华，群居在一个远离城市的乡村里。

索尔来到了明哈德，就被这里吸引住了。他很享受每天和这里的朋友们打发时间，或是上山、下山，看看风景。享受一下山林风光，惬意的很。

只有每周甚至一个月才打回家里的一个电话，家里人对于他的态度已经从极端到接受，毕竟索尔的态度强硬立场坚定，还有姐姐在一边帮忙，所以家里人也不再管他想怎么样。

在这儿居住了一年左右，他接到海拉和戴安一起打来的电话：她们领养了一个孩子！  
我有侄子了？索尔又惊又喜，马上受邀打包了行李准备回家住一段时间，他迫不及待的想看看家里新出现的小生命。  
结果刚到了城市边缘的地带，就被一股奇异的味道吸引了，他大脑控制不住的充血，双手因为兴奋而颤抖，全身的血液都沸腾起来。索尔感到惊恐，他不会就因为出来这么一次而将刚付诸实践的反抗行动给终结了吧。他是个年轻力壮、而且素了很久的Alpha，在这么偏远的地方，同类本就不多，就优势来讲，这个发情的Omega他简直势在必得。  
但在他马上接近疯狂的时候，这股味道却突然减淡了，随之而来的一股陌生又强烈的Alpha气味。看来已经有人捷足先登了，索尔舒出了一口气。他强迫自己放松，在唤回一丝理智和行动力的时候将车掉头开回了自己的小山村里。

他为这次不能亲眼见到小侄子感到颇为遗憾。  
然后从电话那头传来一阵嘈杂，“索尔，索尔叔叔。”海拉好像在教小侄子说话。  
索尔等待着，期待从话筒里传来的牙牙学语，突然一个陌生的声音迟疑的喊了一声：“索尔……叔叔。”  
索尔满脸问号，“啊？”  
“索尔叔叔你这样可不行啊？”戴安在那边调笑，“你侄子再跟你打招呼呢，你这回答算什么啊！”  
“侄……侄子？”听对方的声音倒像一个七、八岁的小男孩儿。他本以为传说中的小侄子现在还是躺在襁褓里那种奶娃娃。

“你好，”索尔干咳了一声，低沉的声音回应。  
“嘿，洛基！”又传来海拉的声音，“那孩子跑了，被你吓跑了吧哈哈哈……”  
“是啊，居然还会害羞。”戴安的声音。  
“没、没事。”小侄子原来叫洛基嘛，“小孩子嘛。”  
“好的，再联系吧，索尔。”海拉说完挂断了电话。

 

时间过去了十年。

“索尔，洛基最近放暑假……”索尔知道海拉的电话绝对不会来的这么轻易，“学校压力太大了，他想出去散散心，我想让他去你那儿。”果然，下一秒就暴露了。索尔在心中默默吐槽，这个人肯定是想跟戴安一起过二人世界所以把孩子推给我。  
不过见见洛基也不错，这么多年，他也没尽过什么当叔叔的责任，便答应了。

确定了时间以后，他在约定的地点等着。

从车上下来的是一个身材纤长的少年，和他想象中的有所出入，不过这个少年的气质很像海拉。走近了，身上也带着一股和海拉相似的味道。  
“索尔……叔叔？”一如小时候略带迟疑的语气，声音上倒是成熟了不少。索尔对于侄子的第一印象还不错，这是一个干净、优雅的少年，让索尔忍不住从心底涌上一股作为长辈打量晚辈的欣慰感。  
“洛基。”  
洛基握住索尔伸过来的手，那双手温暖又有力，上面还有一层茧子。

之后是短暂的沉默。

索尔先打破了平静：“这次打算住多久？”  
“大概一个月？”洛基一步一步的迈在乡间凹凸不平的小路上，清晨刚下过雨，地面有些潮湿。四面的树木的绿色都被洗刷的更加耀眼，空气夺人的清新，耳边还不时传来几声悦耳的鸟鸣。  
洛基的回答着实让索尔吓了一跳，差点绊倒在他走了无数次的小路上。  
“一个月？”海拉的胃口可真够大的。

另一边，正在海边悠闲度假的AA小情侣……  
戴安：“一个月？咱们是不是过分了？”  
海拉吸了一口果汁：“他十年都没见过他侄子，让他带一个月当然不过分！”  
戴安听了，点点头，觉得是这么个理儿。把罩在额头上的墨镜放下来，更加安心的晒起了太阳。

由外面回到山内的这条路格外的长，两个大男人一前一后的走着，良久无语。  
索尔看着侄子的背影，虽然才十八岁，但是洛基的身高已经直逼自己了，那两条修长的腿迈在凹凸不平的地面上，索尔注视着他的侄子从一块石头跳到另一块石头上。洛基的上身较短，就更显出两条长腿，肩膀还是很宽……就是这个腰身……这个身材对于Alpha来说会不会有点……他快走两步跟洛基并排走到一起，然后他又默默注意了侄子的脸蛋儿，我的妈，心里一惊，用样貌出众来形容确实不过分，这也是他见到洛基时的第一个反应，不过再仔细看……白皙光洁的皮肤、清瘦的脸庞、高挺的鼻梁还有完美的唇形，尤其让他在意的就是那一双闪耀着灵动光芒的湖绿色瞳孔。

索尔赶紧晃了晃脑袋，把里面一些奇怪的想法给赶出去，内心不住吐槽自己：索尔啊索尔，真是单身太久了，居然看一个Alpha都觉得眉清目秀。虽然他很佩服海拉的爱情，但他还是确信自己取向是Omega的，而且这人……是自己的侄子。

漫长的小路终于呈现出尽头，前面开始出现稀稀落落的房屋和寥寥几个行人。洛基注视着他们，觉得有一点奇怪。  
路人们也纷纷抬头看向他，同样涌出的奇怪感觉。但是看到他身边的是索尔以后，便热情的和他们打招呼：“索尔，你侄子啊？”天知道，多少天以前，索尔就满处嚷嚷他侄子要来找他玩。  
“嗯。”索尔大声笑着，还拍了一把洛基的后背，“这小子还不错吧！”  
“是啊，是啊，长得很漂亮呢……”  
“谢谢，劳伦斯。”虽然这个夸奖让索尔有些不舒服，但他也没有多想。  
寒暄了几句，边走着，索尔把洛基带到自家门前。

“你可以自己随意溜达，记得家就行。”索尔望了一眼四周的风景，帮洛基提了一个箱子走进了院子里。  
“嗯……这里和城里确实大不一样。”洛基深呼吸，感受着雨后带着青草味道的空气钻进鼻子里，顺着血液，舒缓了全身的每一个毛孔。

洛基收整好一切，给海拉打了个电话，戴安接的。  
“妈妈，我到索尔叔叔家了。”  
“好……好好玩吧！”  
紧接着便挂断了。

洛基尴尬的拿着电话，笑了笑，干咳了一声。与索尔四目相对，两人心照不宣的不再提这件事情。

“用不用我先带你四处转转？”  
“不用了，”洛基略显拘谨的一笑，“您先休息吧，谢谢。”  
同样，在索尔看来，他和侄子之间的关系还是有些生疏的，毕竟他们十年没有见过面，甚至电话也没通过几次。  
“好的，有需要你叫我。”索尔说完，便出去了。他一个人在院子里待了一会儿，门外传来个声音把他喊走了。  
大概是他的朋友吧，洛基想。  
而且留他一个人待在这里，反而更加自在。洛基在每间屋子都转了一圈，索尔的房子不是很大，但是位置很僻静，院子里还有一棵巨大的可以遮阴的树。洛基在地上铺了一块毯子，躺靠在树荫里看起书来。

在这么清闲幽静的惬意环境下，他看着看着眼皮竟然开始打架，在还有最后一丝意识时，将书摆放在一边，他闭上了眼睛。

索尔回来的时候，就看见在院子里睡着的洛基，他眼睛转了转，突然从心底涌出的一股老父亲情怀。  
轻轻的把洛基环抱起来，这个消瘦的年轻人比想象中还要轻。你以后可怎么保护自己的Omega啊，索尔不知道从哪里操生出的闲心。他感受着怀里人身上散发出的味道，确实是带着海拉的熟悉感，但又不同于她，这个人身上还隐藏着一股……奇怪的……他不由自觉的注视上怀里人微颤的睫毛，光是这个举动就已经让他开始心跳加速。

怀里的洛基轻哼一声，睁开眼睛，绿色的双眸直盯住注视着自己的火辣视线。下一秒，他的眼睛睁大，身子一晃，险些摔倒了地上。不过索尔揽住了他，还发出了一声类似于吞咽口水的声音。  
“索尔……叔叔。”洛基眨了眨眼睛，不知道为什么，此刻离这个人的胸口这么近，看着微微敞开的白色衬衫，他居然有些……悸动。  
天呢！他赶紧压下自己心中的想法，洛基，他可是你叔叔啊！

索尔注意到，洛基脸红了。  
然后少年从自己的怀里跳了下去。  
“谢谢……”洛基吸了吸鼻子，有点不好意思。  
“没事……”索尔心也跳得厉害，“我只是想抱你回屋里睡。”

下一秒，他看着洛基咬住下唇的样子，真的是极力的克制了自己才没有再贴上去。

什么呀？索尔……你是不是喝多了，索尔在心里腹诽。他确实刚才出去跟朋友喝了两杯，然后抱歉的看向洛基：“我……额，失陪一下。”

洛基瞪着大眼睛，盯着自己行为怪异的叔叔，乖乖的点点头。看着他走向了左面的屋子，洛基刚才转过了，那是间浴室。  
接着从里面传来窸窸窣窣的水声。

感受着凉水兜头浇下来的战栗感，索尔抹了一把糊在脸上的水，大口的喘息着。

2/  
洛基在院子里听得皱眉，索尔、叔叔……不会在……天呢？洛基跑回了自己房间。  
结果在房间里，他还是能听到浴室里传来的声响，这里的隔音真的堪忧。他不由得去想浴室里那具爆满肌肉的身体……还有刚才怀抱着自己时，那双有力的手臂。  
他在家时，每天都能看到索尔的照片，跑步的、游泳的、打球的……这个一直只能在照片里见到的男人，好像无时无刻不在炫耀自己一身的肌肉一样，在他的脑海里挥之不去。  
他也不知道为什么，在妈妈们说要出去度假的时候，脑子里居然冒出想来找叔叔。他旁敲侧击的暗示，然后就得到了这次来这儿的机会。

水声停止了，洛基心烦意乱，不知道怎么面对这个对他极有吸引力的叔叔。

他在索尔出来之前，抢先溜出了院子。

环顾着四周的风景，这里确实和城里的高楼林立与浮华躁动相去甚远。他大概有点明白索尔叔叔为什么会在二者之间选择这里了，这种质朴的小山村里确是能够让人平静下来。

他在村庄里走来走去，好奇的打量他没见过的一切，这里的居住者让他感觉奇怪，这儿居然没有一个小朋友，也没有一个Omega。

直到天色渐暗，他才想着回去，脑海里冒出索尔说的话：自己随便转转吧，记得家就行。不过，他好像不记得了……

还好在半路上碰到了白天见的索尔的一个朋友，把他带了回去。刚一踏进院子，索尔神色焦急的跑出来迎他们。  
他那双有力的大手握紧洛基的肩膀，“谢天谢地，你可算回来了。不然海拉肯定杀了我……”  
然后转向他的朋友：“劳伦斯，太感谢了！”  
劳伦斯犹豫着看向索尔，张口：“你可要看好你侄子啊。”说完，转身走了。

索尔觉得这话说的莫名其妙，不过还是冲着友人离开的背影，大声喊着感谢的话。

“叔叔。”洛基挠挠头，“我有个事想问你。”但他不知道自己该不该说。  
“什么？”突然严肃起来的气氛，让索尔没来由的紧张。  
“这村子里没有Omega吗？”洛基注视着索尔湛蓝色的眼睛。  
他是真的费解，但接下来，得到的是索尔充满玩笑式的调侃：“你小子，来这里是休假的不是搞对象的。”

索尔嘻嘻哈哈的回应，让洛基很无奈，眼前这个大块头甚至还说要给海拉打电话告他的状，“某人有早恋倾向啊哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“我已经十八岁了。”洛基从牙缝里挤出一句，而且他只是问一问，并没有那方面的想法。  
感觉自己的叔叔太幼稚了，白长了一身的腱子肉，他像三十岁的人吗？倒像是五岁……

“哼，”洛基转身，“我去洗澡了。”

索尔觉得逗自己的小侄子十分有趣，殊不知道自己现在在洛基心目中的印象已经……好吧，已经完全没有长辈的形象了。

洛基虽然对于索尔的智商？感到无语，但一踏进浴室，白天令人血脉喷张的想象再次闯了进了脑海。索尔换下来的衣物还静静的躺在篮框里，整个弥漫着淡淡的索尔的味道，他喉咙耸动着，犹豫着走到衣篮前，拿起一件衬衣。  
不不不，洛基又放下，他闭紧眼睛。

当柔顺的布料贴在鼻尖上，是白天被抱在怀里时闻到的那种让人安心的味道……还有点淡淡的酒味。  
原来他当时是真的喝酒了，洛基忍不住想，脑海里又出现索尔手误无措的样子，居然有点可爱。

洛基抖开索尔的衬衫，鬼使神差的套在了自己身上，那人穿在身上明显绷出身材的轮廓，但穿在自己身上却显得有些宽松。享受着被索尔的信息素贴合全身，洛基直觉得有一股躁动自体内直窜上来。

“洛基？”门外突然传来的声音，吓了他一跳。  
洛基惊慌的注视着窗外若隐若现的高大身影。  
他赶紧把身上穿着的索尔的衣服搭在篮筐上，打开了喷头，心虚的水声窸窸窣窣的响起。

“怎么了？”他稳定情绪，才回应。

“没事，我以为你不会用……”这里的淋浴设备。索尔话没说完，他吸了吸鼻子。  
自从洛基进了浴室以后，他就嗅到一股越来越浓郁的信息素气味，像是一个Omega的味道撩动着他的心……但是浴室里只有洛基一个人，海拉没有说小侄子是Omega啊？

水声响起后，这股诱人的气味又减淡了。难道我出现幻觉了……喝多了？居然一下午了，我还醉着？索尔难以置信，他下次一定要问问他的朋友给他喝了什么酒，后劲这么大！

第二天，索尔带洛基去钓鱼。洛基惊奇，看着明显更加好动的索尔，居然为了钓几条小鱼能在岸边坐上一天，他自诩安静又有耐性，但是盯着没有丝毫动静的水面他都坐不住了。屁股疼，他撑起身体，在索尔还在坚持的时候起身四处溜达。  
“看来你真的很享受这里的生活。”洛基感叹。  
“是。”索尔专注的盯着水面，随口应答着。  
“我很好奇要不是出了那种事，你会选择这儿吗？”洛基在索尔身后不远的地方踱步。  
“啥事？”索尔被说得一脸懵圈。  
“就是……抱歉，我知道我不该提这个。”洛基摇摇头，在对上索尔那“你说下去”的眼神后，索性问出来，“如果你丈夫还在的话，你会选择……”  
“什么？！”索尔撂下鱼竿，猛地坐起来吓了洛基一跳，他高八度的喊叫，意识到周围还有安放的鱼笼之后压低声音，“我丈夫？谁告诉你的……”  
“妈妈。”洛基被索尔的眼神盯得有些莫名其妙。  
“海拉！”索尔咬着牙，把手一甩，怪不得大家都不在过问他的选择，原来是……看来海拉给他编了一个好故事啊！他索尔是为情躲进深山老林里疗伤的嘛？

“我告诉你！”索尔双手激动的抓住洛基的肩膀，湛蓝色的眼睛非常认真的盯着眼前的人，“没有，没有，没有！”他情绪激动，以至于手上力道大的让洛基皱起了眉头。看到洛基扭曲的小脸，索尔居然有些失神，他吓的连忙把手松开。

洛基感受到Alpha在情绪激动的一刻爆发出的强烈的信息素，他控制不住自己渴望的情绪……完了，在这么刺激下去，估计发情期要提前了。

还好，索尔马上就平静下来，他再次坐回岸边，经过这么一个插曲，垂钓的兴致减淡了很多。他示意洛基坐在自己身边，然后告诉他自己选择这里是因为他不想像他很多的朋友那样因为冲动而得到一个伴侣，以及他此生只想找一个相爱的Omega的愿景。

不过……  
“所以这里真的没有Omega？”洛基的眼睛在月光的衬托下，显得更加明亮。  
“没有……这里全是如我一样想法的Alpha。”  
“那你窝在这儿，怎么能找到那个相伴一生的Omega呢，这里甚至连一个Omega都没有。”

索尔无言以对，他仔细想了想洛基说的确实有道理。所以……自己这十年到底是在干嘛呢？先自我怀疑了一波之后，他露出一副“大人的事小孩怎么会懂”的表情。

洛基看他这副样子，特别生气，决定不再理他。  
垂钓就这么结束，  
两人各怀心事的往家走去。

回家以后，洛基径直走回卧室，明明在家妈妈们都总是说他已经长大了，但是这个自己幼稚的要命的叔叔却总是把他当成小孩子！而且那个大傻子明明就是一副被说中了的表情，十八岁少年的自尊心不允许他再和索尔说一句话，洛基气澡都不想洗了，直接躺到了床上！

无视了窗外一直传来的“洛基，洛基……”的叫声，他把枕头夹在耳朵两侧。

等到终于没动静了以后，洛基才放松下来，结果就听到一句轻飘飘的。  
“这孩子……”

啊啊啊啊啊！怎么办，更生气了！

话说另一边，索尔在门外无奈的耸肩，那他也去洗个澡睡了好了。他不知道洛基为什么会生气，只是想着小孩子的气大概一晚上就能消了，他吹着口哨进了浴室。

习惯性的站在篮筐前面，他把衣服脱下来想再丢进去。却发现衣服有些不对劲，他从来都是把衣服团个球丢进去的，但是这件衬衫却是搭在筐架上了。

“诶？”他把衣服提起来，是洛基干的吗？他也不明白自己为什么会贴上去嗅嗅，上面还有一股淡淡的……不是自己的气味。  
好像是……洛基的味道。因为很淡，所以他把鼻子贴在布料上使劲闻了闻。

此时的洛基，在逐渐放松以后，已经要进入梦乡。他脑中回想着在岸边上，索尔对他说的那些话，只想找一个终身的伴侣，那他这个Alpha倒是满清新脱俗的呢……

索尔将自己的衣服仔细检查了一遍，发现上面到处都有洛基的香味。他为什么要穿我的衣服呢？索尔经过思考，得出了一个让自己释然的结论，这小子可能是太渴望长大了吧。试穿大人衣服什么的，不是每个小孩都必然经历的过程嘛。

带着及其复杂的心情，索尔破天荒的第一次把才刚换下来的所有衣服都洗干净了。

清晨，洛基被院子里的动静吵醒。一出门，首先用手挡了一下从树叶间露进来的耀眼阳光，接着他就看到索尔在逆光处摆动手臂，整个院子里弥漫着强烈的信息素，混合着山林里清新的草香和露水的味道。

洛基伸了个懒腰的同时吸了一口气……  
还没等他跟索尔打一声招呼，他就觉得自体内涌出那股很熟悉的感觉。  
不好…洛基连忙躲回小屋里。  
索尔听到身后的动静，回头看，他撇撇嘴，不知道自己这个侄子又在搞啥鬼。

洛基赶紧翻出行李箱里备着的抑制剂，心里万分庆幸。他慌乱的拧开针头，熟练的扎入到自己的静脉里。闭上眼睛，静静感受药物在体内发挥作用。“哈……”他舒畅的吐出一口气。  
“洛基！”索尔的声音突然从背后传来，门应声开了。  
洛基连忙把针管藏起来，说实话他不想被索尔发现自己的身份，被误以为是一个Alpha，然后过完这一个月能免去很多麻烦。

“你在干嘛？”索尔其实看到了，洛基藏起来的针管，还有……他瞥见了白嫩手臂上小小的针眼。  
没有说什么，索尔望着那双慌乱的绿色瞳孔，这小子真是让人操心，居然碰这种东西？

3/  
“你刚才在干嘛？”洛基没话找话，跟索尔打着哈哈。  
“锻炼？”索尔挑眉，以一种明明你看到了的口吻回答。  
“哇，你真厉害，能再让我看看你是怎么举起来那个的吗？”洛基一手贴在自己叔叔的背上揽着他出了屋子。

索尔表面上回应，其实内心早有了一个主意。

趁洛基出去写生的时候……索尔溜进了侄子的房间，这不算侵犯隐私吧，他只是想尽到一个当叔叔的责任。这小子居然还碰这个，怪不得一个Alpha体型这么瘦削！索尔记得之前听人讲过这种东西，只要你扎一针或是吸一口，所有的烦恼全没有！  
这种蜜罐里泡大的小子会有什么烦恼啊！索尔不解，从洛基的行李包里翻出四支针管，里面装着透明的液体，扒开针头上面的塑料盖就能直接用……还便携式的，整得这么高级，索尔不由分说直接把这些丢进了垃圾袋，还不忘了用锤子砸几下，把这些他认为“害人的东西”全部砸碎，处理了。

 

天色暗了下来，洛基还没有回家。  
索尔有些担心，这是刚来的三天里第二次把他弄丢了……这个家伙，上次还好有劳伦斯把他送回来，这次不知道……  
索尔在桌上留了张字条，便出门寻他。

他最后打听到有人看见洛基进了村头的小酒馆。  
“这孩子不是去写生了吗，怎么去了那种地方……”他感叹人真是学好难学坏容易。回忆起他对于侄子的第一印象，还有这三天的接触，真的是有巨大的反差。

村口的小酒馆基本都是彻夜长明，里面轰然热闹的气氛和室外的寂静形成强烈的对比。索尔迈进去，感受到与平日里截然不同的喧闹。  
“再喝！再喝！！”  
索尔推开起哄的人群，发现了端着酒杯正皱着眉头往嘴里面灌的洛基。  
索尔夺过黑发少年手中的酒杯，将里面剩余的液体一饮而尽。  
“哐！”的把酒杯墩到吧台上，他扯过洛基的胳膊架上自己的脖子。  
“别啊，索尔，扫兴啊！”劳伦斯出言劝阻。  
索尔闪身夺过那些摸过来的手，冲周围人使劲吼叫着：“滚！”  
然后不再理会他们，带着洛基一步一步的走出去，谁知道洛基竟然身子还在往后摆着想回到里面，“我还能喝……”此刻，洛基两颊染上红晕，身上带着浓郁的酒气。

索尔低声念了一句，索性直接把他抱在怀里，抬回了家。

“什么呀？你不是出去写生了吗，怎么又会出现在那儿，还喝这么多。”索尔皱着眉头把洛基丢到床上。  
洛基睁开眼睛，看着他的眼神都直了。  
“你到底喝了多少？”  
“少？！”洛基突然坐起来，“不少！我不会给叔叔丢脸的……”接着碎碎念着声音越来越小。  
“他们就是在逗你，你还上当……”索尔一边帮洛基把上衣脱掉，一边吐槽，“他们现在已经到了这种程度了吗，调戏一个Alpha，虽然洛基是长的不错……”

“什么Alpha……”洛基任索尔摆弄着，眼睛半闭不睁的眨了眨，喃喃道，“我是Omega。”

索尔脑子里“哐”的一下，炸开了。

Omega？那他为什么在那么多的Alpha中间也没什么反应……索尔不知道洛基正巧刚打完抑制剂，强效的药物作用可以维持一段时间。离开城市太早以及在全A的环境里生活太久了，索尔甚至都不知道抑制剂。

“喝糊涂了。”索尔下定结论，等到折腾一溜够之后，洛基呼吸渐渐平稳，他也躺在床的另一边睡着了，折腾这小子比健身还累……

洛基半夜口渴，一睁开眼就看到索尔那张在面前放大的脸。  
惊恐的瞪大眼睛，洛基猛地坐起来，下意识的撩起盖着的被子，还好……穿着衣服。是他照顾自己来着？洛基轻轻侧身，给自己倒了一杯水，喝了几口，又悄悄躺回去，生怕惊醒身边的索尔。  
洛基望着那人轮廓分明的侧脸，咽了下口水。还有贴服在身上勾勒出肌肉线条的衣服……不会被发现吧？洛基慢慢地向他靠近，实在是喜欢索尔身上的味道，他把头埋在索尔的胸前，贪婪的吸一口。在贴近以后，手也缓缓的搂上索尔的后腰。在这股安心的味道中，再次进入了梦香。

 

此次事件后，两人都心照不宣的过了几天。

洛基起初往包里塞了五支抑制剂的时候还觉得自己过于紧张了。  
直到药物的实效过了……其实一支也就能维持一周左右。  
他实在低估了索尔对于他的吸引力。

身体再次被索尔勾起欲望，洛基赶紧溜回自己的屋子里，翻箱子里的抑制剂。  
没有？!他看着自己包里应该放着抑制剂的地方，什么情况？  
索尔早在洛基一脸慌张的时候就盯上了他，这小子的瘾是不是又犯了？他跟着洛基身后走进了他的卧室。  
看着在箱子前慌乱翻找的身影，索尔扯了把椅子坐下，“我想咱们需要谈谈了。”  
“谈什么！”洛基因为焦急语气不耐。  
“喂喂，冷静点……”索尔察觉的事情有些不对。  
“你出去！”洛基回头冲索尔大吼，情绪波动很大。  
“该死！”索尔看着瘦弱的侄子此刻露出獠牙边咒骂着边用力把自己推出去，将卧室的门反锁。  
洛基能够感受到自己被索尔的信息素撩搔的越发强烈的感觉，这个肇事者居然还大喇喇的坐在自己面前说想要谈谈？

索尔在门外，听到里面传来抓狂的吼叫：“是不是你！”  
“嗯……”索尔有些犹豫，他想起洛基那个焦急的表情有些心虚，但还是承认了。  
“为什么？！”  
“我不能看着你堕落。”  
“啥？”  
“海拉和戴安知道会伤心的。”  
“什么玩意？”  
“你现在还太小了，我知道那些东西对你充满诱惑……但是你得想想你的身体和你的家人……”

“你他妈的到底再说什么？”门哐的打开，洛基从里面冒出来，揪住索尔的衣领，他此刻焦躁的不行。  
“就是你那些针管……”  
“是！”洛基恶狠狠的盯住他。  
“我处理了。”  
索尔看到洛基皱起的眉头，被自己的美人侄子用这种眼神盯着的感觉可实在不好。  
“放在哪儿了？”  
“砸碎了……扔……”索尔还没来得及说完，下一秒洛基直接吻住了他的唇。  
越来越浓郁的信息素纠缠在一起，此刻洛基的味道甚至要盖过索尔。  
索尔喉咙耸动，他惊恐的看着眼前意乱情迷的黑发少年，猛地将他推开。  
洛基被这个力道唤醒了一点。  
索尔看到他那双绿瞳望向自己的眼神里多了一丝委屈，“那是我的抑制剂，才不是你想的那种东西……”洛基吸着鼻子，喃喃的仿佛在自语。  
“什么抑制剂？”索尔眼睛转了转，随即眯起来，看着眼前双颊泛红，身体不住颤抖的侄子，他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，“原来你真的是Omega。”他想起洛基醉酒的那个夜晚所说的话。  
“是。”洛基点头。  
“那个是抑制……”发情期这三个字他对着自己的侄子还是说不出口，在脑中搜寻了一下措辞。  
“对。”洛基此刻双目泛着泪光，他轻微地喘息着，望着眼前他渴望至极的肉体，非常对他胃口的一个强壮的Alpha.  
“怎么办？”索尔控制住自己想要扑上去的欲望，没办法，Alpha和Omega之间相互强烈的吸引，让他快失去理智了。

“别过来。”察觉到索尔有靠近的意图，洛基连忙躲开，他虽然也很渴望索尔。

洛基再次将自己反锁进门里，他体内的欲望叫嚣的越来越强烈，都怪索尔！他把自己罩在被子里，如果不是他天天在家里不好好穿衣服，自己怎么会又开始发情！

索尔不得不承认，他对洛基也有感觉，自从第一眼见到，他就对他有感觉。只是因为二人的身份，他没再深想。

但是此刻，他只觉得洛基的信息素味道直钻到他的大脑里，撩搔着，让他欲罢不能。他的心里痒痒的，对于将他的抑制剂销毁的行为感到后悔不已。

“咳，”索尔站在门外，用手撩了一把头发，声音沙哑，“你知道这村子全是Alpha吧……”  
洛基没有回应，他当然知道，更明白自己此刻的处境。  
“如果你需要的话，我可以帮你……”索尔无意识的从嘴里冒出这句话，他赶紧摇头，立马又加了一句，“你有没有看上的Alpha，我帮你去找他。”

“你……”洛基此时大脑晕晕乎乎的，浑身颤抖，冷汗从头上滴下来，他渴望此刻被拥在一个温暖至极的怀里，帮助他减轻痛苦。

二人隔着一道门，彼此渴望，但不知道该怎么捅破这层窗户纸。

突然，从门外闪进来一个人影，“我就知道他是个Omega。”是劳伦斯！之前洛基迷路把他送回来的朋友，“索尔，你居然自己藏着这种宝贝。”一种恶心的笑容挂上嘴角。

“出去。”索尔恶狠狠的瞪视着他，迈出一步挡住那人向前的脚步。  
“别这样。”劳伦斯拍拍索尔的肩膀，用力想把这块挡路的石头推到一边。  
“你别忘了为什么来这儿。”索尔低声的警告。  
“和你一样，”他轻松的脱口而出，语气急不可耐，“但是，这个小美人我看上了。”  
“你这个混蛋。”索尔再也抑制不住喷涌而出的怒火，一拳打在了这个不怀好意的不速之客的脸上。  
那人啐了一口鲜血，不甘示弱的回击，“我是想要帮他，你别不识好人心了，以后还是亲戚呢……”  
……  
……  
索尔庆幸自己的小屋建在边缘，否则把周围所有的Alpha都引过来，他可真会束手无策。

“洛基，”在轰走贪婪的秃鹰以后，索尔转身敲上了紧闭的房门。  
“你喜欢我吗？”索尔觉得以自己的身份这句话他有点说不出口，他心跳得厉害，但是此刻还是理智占了上风。

屋内依然没有回应。

“你需要我吗？”他把手贴在门上，静静的等着。  
等他终于决定放弃的时候，门内传来“咔哒”一声。  
下一秒，小心翼翼的敞开了一条缝，那双绿瞳藏在里面注视着自己。  
索尔闪身挤了进去。

他把水打了一样的人儿抱在怀里，沉醉的亲吻着，另一只手拐到身后将门再次反锁。  
洛基半推半就的倒在了床上，他贪婪的呼吸着Alpha身上散发出来的气息，紧紧的搂住索尔的脖子，索尔感觉自己都要喘不过起来了。

4/

“你知道光这样是没办法……”索尔艰难的吐出一句，感觉到洛基的力道微微放松，他才能抬起头来。  
解开身下人的扣子，洁白光滑的胸膛显露出来，索尔喉咙耸动。他轻轻舔遍洛基的胸前，留下一片湿润。  
“快点……”洛基语气轻轻地，索尔这才将视线游走到洛基身下已经明显鼓起的部位。他用手指解开最后的束缚，将洛基两腿分开，头直接埋进纤长的腿间。  
索尔舌头灵活的舔弄，品尝着黑发少年的味道，同时用一根手指捅入了那片尚未经人开发的处子之地。  
虽然是第一次，但是后穴还是出自本能，诱导般的吞吐着侵入的异物，并且很快便不再满足，叫嚣着渴望更多。  
索尔很怕伤了姐姐的宝贝儿子，在洛基明显发出不满的呻吟之后才再加入了第二根手指。他在洛基体内旋转按压着，觉得这个动作行进的也越发顺畅，Omega自动分泌出的液体着实帮了大忙。  
“你行不行。”洛基此刻双颊绯红，双目含情，用脚勾弄着Alpha的后腰，发出欲求不满的呻吟。  
索尔闻言，更加卖力的吞吐，成功让洛基闭上了嘴巴，直到洛基头越仰越高，忍不住屏住呼吸，享受着攀登而上的高潮。索尔才再次爬了上来，他吞掉口中的液体后附上了洛基的嘴唇，“尝尝你自己的味道……”索尔边吻，边将已挺起的阴茎插入到黑发少年的体内。  
二人同时发出一声舒服至极的呻吟。  
“洛基……”  
洛基感受着身上人不停的亲吻，感觉自己快要被索尔的口水给淹没了。起初他还以自己青涩的技巧回应，到最后他干脆待着不动，享受这个人的索取和占有。欲望在体内疯狂的流窜，他感觉自己全身酥麻，体温越升越高，直到两只眼睛模糊到看不清索尔的容貌。  
到最后结束时，他整个人像是刚发过一场高烧，晕晕乎乎的听到索尔断断续续地问话：“要不要标记……”  
“不要，不要。”他无意识的摇摇头。  
“好。”索尔好像不知疲倦似的，依然在身下挺身刺入，不断的进出。他闭上眼睛，轻轻噬咬在洛基的脖颈，然后吻上耸动着的喉结。

天，妈妈一定会杀了我的。  
闭上眼睛，洛基脑中只有这么一个想法。

 

索尔不知道自己是怎么忍住不射在洛基体内的，他感受着体内疯狂欲望的支配，从未有过的侵占欲和狂跳不已的思绪，将他的理智撩拨到尽头。他想发泄，下身肿胀的难受，让他只想在黑发少年体内疯狂的进出。他想直做到底，标记了这个尤物，甚至顶到他的深处，将自己的痕迹留在那最深刻的角落。

不知过了多久，这荒唐的一夜才终于结束了。

早上，索尔先苏醒过来，感受着身边人均匀的呼吸，握住搭在自己肩上的手臂，他欣赏着如画一般的沉静睡颜。  
这种感觉还真不赖，一睁眼，就能看到自己所爱之人。他对于洛基的感情是爱吗？他搞不清，反正自从第一眼见到他，就已在心下肯定，他与旁人不同。  
索尔想着，眼中闪出一丝狡黠，随后恶意的捏了洛基的脸颊。被扰了清梦的洛基，皱了皱眉头，看清身边的索尔，他明显吓了一跳，身体下意识的弹起，却被有力的手臂给揽了回去，贴的更紧了……  
洛基甚至都能感受到索尔的心跳。  
“咳。”洛基有点不自在的扭动身体，他其实有点不知道如何面对索尔……呃，他的叔叔。  
“你不会是想不认账吧。”索尔察觉到身边人的意图，忍不住笑了。  
啊，他笑起来真好看，洛基承认自己有一瞬间看呆了，但是他眼神犹豫着，点点头。

他看到索尔眉毛都拧起来，洛基觉得自己还是得说点什么，于是迟疑着发出声音：“谢谢……”  
索尔一副受伤的表情。  
“妈妈们不会同意的。”洛基索性推开索尔的拥抱，坐起身来，开始穿上衣服。

“爱情是咱们两个人的事！”  
洛基穿衣的动作停顿了一下，爱情？这两个字顺着他的耳朵钻进大脑里。索尔把他们昨晚发生的事称作为爱情？他说出这两个字居然不脸红吗，不过爱情确实是双方之间的事……所以说原来不是自己单方面头脑发热？  
索尔注意到洛基羞红的耳垂。  
然后他笑了一声，起身把小侄子重新抱回怀里，双手不安分的在他光滑的身体上搓揉。  
“天呢！”这么一早……洛基惊呼一声，抓紧了身下的床单，然后再次被躁动的情欲冲昏了头脑。

这段时间，二人的感情迅速增温，但洛基一直没有提标记的事情，索尔也知道他的顾虑，对此缄口不言。  
至少，在回去之前，他可以和他好好的享受这段美好的二人时光。  
打破了禁锢以后，这么没羞没臊的日子维续了几天。

 

这一天，索尔被几个朋友叫走了。洛基一个人留在家里，看书，倒也落得清静，因为在这几天内他足够见识了他传闻中叔叔的“孔武有力”。  
说实话，他有点吃不消。

正投入在书中的情节里，洛基听到一阵脚步声从门口传来。  
“这么快就回来了？”洛基抬头，却正对上劳伦斯那不怀好意的面孔。  
“你怎么来了？”洛基心下起了防备。  
“嗯……”劳伦斯挑起眉来，向朝洛基靠近，“来找我的朋友啊！”说着他四处望望，试探性地的叫了两声，“索尔？索尔！”  
他毫不在意洛基看着他的眼神，仿佛得意的炫耀：“他不在啊？”

洛基真想一拳砸在这个卑鄙之人的脸上。  
他也真这么做了，然后手腕就被快速迎上来的大手给攥了个紧实。  
虽然劳伦斯不是索尔的对手，但身为常年劳作的Alpha，自然也比作为学生且尚未长成的Omgea更具优势。

“小美人生气了？”戏谑的话语，听得洛基十足的难受，他另一手不甘示弱的朝劳伦斯的腹部攻去。  
劳伦斯闪躲，再次控制住了微弱的抵抗。  
“有什么用呢？白费力气。”劳伦斯轻飘飘的话语刺激着洛基的大脑，他靠近洛基的颈间，嗅了一口，“是我中意的omega，本来我以为会在这里一辈子孤独终老了，没想到居然碰见你，是缘分？”  
“恶心！”从那张嘴里说出这两个字，都是对“缘分”的一种玷污。  
“我恶心？”劳伦斯眯起眼睛，危险的视线扫荡着洛基的脸颊，笑了，“你和索尔做了没有？谁更恶心……”他嘿然一笑，要说出口的不言而喻。  
在靠近的瞬间，他猛地释放出一阵强大的属于Alpha的气息，侵袭了洛基的身体。他抱住洛基，满意的感受到怀中人的颤抖，和紊乱的甜美气息，“看来索尔还没有标记你呢。”

“正好……我可以。”劳伦斯的脸慢慢放大，在马上要贴上洛基的唇时，一阵剧痛让他将怀里的人一把推开。  
他难以置信的捂住一股股往外流血的腹部，双目因为突如其来的疼痛变得血红。  
洛基在插入的瞬间，还将匕首旋转了一下。  
劳伦斯吼叫着朝洛基猛扑过来，洛基用尽全力再朝他刺过去，咬牙道：“你休想……”  
“可惜了。”劳伦斯躲过这一击，然后将匕首打掉在地，“你这招只能用一次。”

“……”洛基迅速向后跑开，躲开劳伦斯的追捕。劳伦斯弯腰将匕首拾到手里，“被我抓到你就死定了！”  
洛基观察着歇斯底里之人的一举一动，他居然还牢牢的守住门口的方向，跑出院子的希望破灭了。

在劳伦斯呲牙咧嘴的捂住伤口时，洛基作势要向外冲，接着猛地后退躲进了卧室，将门反锁，把一切能抵挡一阵的物件通通顶在门上。

“哈哈哈。”门外传来劳伦斯疯狂的大笑，你以为一扇门能挡住我吗？然后传来巨大的撞击声，最后的防线也岌岌可危。

“可恶……”虽然一直没有指望谁来搭救自己，但洛基此刻真的希望索尔能赶紧回来。   
他慌张的躲避在卧室内的衣柜后面，身体蜷缩在角落里，脑筋飞快的想着主意。这种协迫的信息素刺激下，尚未被人标记的Omega已经被勾起了欲望。

洛基抬头看到因为漏雨而被彻底封死的窗户，他撑着身体爬起来，顺便从床上拣了一件索尔穿过的衬衫披在身上。举起椅子，他一下砸在封住玻璃的木板上，木板不堪重击发出一声脆弱的声响。门外的劳伦斯依旧不知疲倦的猛撞着，抵挡门的物件稀里哗啦的散落在地。洛基一下一下的猛砸，终于听到哗啦一声响。

他刚从窗口跳出去，就听到紧跟而来的脚步声。劳伦斯一定是听到了刚才玻璃的碎响……望着没有边际的树林，洛基不知自己的目的地所在何处。如果自己朝着群聚的地方跑去，那一定会吸引其他Alpha的注意，到时候处境更加危险。如果往树林深处跑去，劳伦斯也一定不会放过自己。该死！  
索尔到底在哪儿呢！

他无处可逃，只能不停的奔跑。

实在筋疲力尽，他藏身在一棵大树后，难过的意识到逐渐向自己 靠近的脚步。  
他屏住呼吸，攥紧身上裹着的索尔的衣服，祈祷能够中和自己的气味。  
到他能看见被鲜血染红的衣摆，手里举着匕首的狰狞笑脸时……他喉咙耸动，几乎预见了自己即将遭遇的一切。

但就在这时，他听到了一声熟悉的叫唤。  
“洛基——”

不远处好像有个影子。

“在这儿！”他拼命叫喊，下一秒就被扑过来的劳伦斯扼住了咽喉。

还是晚了一步。

不知是不是天意，正在作恶的劳伦斯被及时赶到的勇士一脚踢翻，索尔这一脚刚好踢在了洛基刺中的伤口上。

劳伦斯呼叫一声，尝试了几次才从地上爬起来。

“你这个卑鄙、肮脏的小人。”索尔咬牙切齿，注意到劳伦斯想抄起被踢飞时甩出去的匕首，冲上去又是一拳将他掀翻在地。

索尔拾起匕首将它放回洛基手里，又走到躺在地上喘气的劳伦斯身上狠命跺了几脚才终于出气，“干脆毁了这个败类的腺体。”  
Alpha的脖子后面也有一条腺体，不同于Omega的腺体用于标记，Alpha的腺体控制着他们的情欲，如果在那上面轻轻划一刀……他这辈子也别想再祸害任何人了，是这个败类应得的报应。

“你可以吗？”索尔望向洛基，顺便注意到他身上披着的自己的衬衣……虽然不合时宜，但他心里还是有着一丝触动。

“当然。”洛基坚定的走到劳伦斯面前，俯视着那双惊慌的眼睛。

5/

“不……别！！”前一秒还嚣张至极的恶人此刻却满脸哀求，甚至流出两滴眼泪，“求你……放过我。”

“你有想过放过我吗？”洛基不想再跟他废话，握紧匕首，索尔把劳伦斯的脸掰向一边。刀刃直接从腺体上划过，血立马填满伤口从刀痕处溢出来。  
“啊啊啊啊——！”  
二人不再理会劳伦斯抓狂的吼叫，索尔将洛基一把抱在怀里，朝家的方向走去。

 

“索尔……”夜晚，洛基依偎在索尔怀里，手指在叔叔健硕的胸肌上勾画。  
“嗯？”索尔抓住那只搔的他很痒的手指。  
“我不需要你救我……”洛基突然说。  
索尔不发一语，思索着白天发生的事。  
然后听到洛基贴近他的耳边，轻轻地咬着舌头：“我只需要你爱我。”

索尔笑了，吻上洛基的额头，“是你救了我……”

身边的人在安心的环境里呼吸逐渐平稳，索尔抚摸着黑色的短发，发自内心的宠溺：“我很庆幸……”遇到你，“我爱你。”  
他也进入了梦乡。

 

这次事件过后，洛基主动要求索尔暂时标记了自己。  
“要不要永久标记……”索尔鼻尖蹭弄着洛基高挺的鼻梁，动作轻柔暧昧。  
“别了吧，我可不想一回去就告诉妈妈她当奶奶了。”她会杀了我的……自从跟索尔在一起后，这个想法不止一次的钻进他的大脑。  
但是索尔让他上瘾，戒都戒不掉。

直到回去前的最后一天晚上。

“索尔你射进腔里吧！”  
索尔知道洛基的意思。  
“我怕我再也见不到你了。”洛基搂紧了索尔的手臂。

“不行，洛基。你还小，你还有自己的生活，我不能毁了你。”  
“但是我不想失去你。”  
“我也是。”

“会有办法的……”索尔安慰似的轻啄洛基的眼皮，他实在受不了爱人眼里氤氲着离别的泪水。同时，在心里嘲笑自己，我这么掩耳盗铃到底是在欺骗谁呢？  
索尔……索尔，你口口声声说爱他，却让他为你流泪。

在车站作别了洛基，二人各怀心事。索尔真的想再也不见他了，只是暂时的标记，会随着新陈代谢而消失，希望自己也是，随着时间，能够彻底从他脑海中抹去踪影。

独自一人回到家里，走在路上时，他控制不住的无数次去想洛基刚来的情形。他走进洛基那间卧室，静静的趴在那人躺过的地方，感受着他残留下来的气息，从白天这么颓废的躺到夜幕。

一阵急促的铃声，把他惊醒，也可以说他一直醒着，但他此刻头痛欲裂。  
接起电话，海拉的声音：“洛基回来了。”不冷不淡，听不说任何情绪。  
“哦，好……”索尔想听听洛基的声音，但还是犹豫着没有说出口。  
“他身上有你的味道。”海拉的语气中多了一丝问询。  
“……”  
“明天，村口等我！”海拉几乎是吼着说出来，随机“嗙”的把话筒砸上。  
洛基望望坐在一旁的戴安，乖乖的趴在桌上，没敢说话。  
“哼，臭小子！”海拉大步走到洛基身边，揪起他的耳朵。  
洛基夸张的哇哇大叫。  
“看我回来怎么收拾你！”海拉松开手，气呼呼的预订了明日最早到达明哈德的车票。

“这个老混蛋，这么多年都不找对象，居然上来就撬走了我儿子！”海拉边走边念叨着，大力甩上了卧室的门。  
洛基耷拉着脑袋。  
“别担心，我会劝她的。”戴安温暖的手握住洛基，在她平静的目光注视下，洛基勉强挤出一丝笑容。  
“妈妈……”

“哦，我告诉你，索尔就是个老变态。”海拉一早启程时，还在饭桌上怒发冲冠。  
“别这么说，他是你弟弟。”戴安不安的望向洛基。  
“啊！对于洛基来说他就是个老变态！”

海拉去房间里拿包的功夫，戴安开口了：“洛基，你真的喜欢你叔……”她停顿了一下，“索尔吗？”

洛基点点头。  
戴安安慰的拍拍他的手臂，起身追着风风火火的海拉出门去了。

“洛基跟我说了，他是情急之下才……”  
“你跟他们是一伙的。”海拉撂下这一句，头也不回的上了火车。  
“不，我是跟爱情站在一边的。”

索尔早早的等在约定的地点，看着姐姐逐渐靠近的身影，他觉得从未有过的无力感。

面对一连串的质问，索尔抓狂的感觉头要炸掉了。  
仿佛又回到了少年时代的针锋相对，两个Alpha互不相让。  
“你没有跟我说过他是omega！”  
“我也不知道你居然会对你的侄子下手？”  
“你居然放心让一个作为omega的孩子自己出来？”  
“不是有你吗，不是跟着你吗？不是去找你了吗？我以为你会保护他！”

“对不起……”索尔第一次向姐姐低头，虽然事出有因，但现在事情如此发生了，谁又会在乎过程。  
“你没有解释吗？”海拉听了戴安的传话，她其实也不是不能同意，她只是想亲耳听听索尔的话。  
索尔还是一副沉默不语的样子。  
“别再见他。”海拉瞪了他一眼。  
“我……”  
“闭嘴！”海拉觉得已经没什么好谈的了。  
“我是真的喜欢洛基的！”终于在她扭身要走的时候，索尔吼了出来。  
“你小点声，”海拉假装掏掏耳朵，“我又没聋。”然后晾出刚刚按下开关的录音，“我是真的喜欢洛基……”索尔中气十足的声音在幽静的林间反复回荡。  
索尔翻了个白眼。  
“噗，”海拉憋不住笑了，“我要把这个放给洛基听了，哈哈。”  
“切，”索尔双臂环抱在一起，笑吧笑吧，“这句话我早对洛基说了几百遍了。”  
然后在下一秒堪堪躲过海拉削过来的拳头。

“臭小子！”海拉在大块头还来不及得意的瞬间又飞起一脚将他踹的向后一个趔趄，接着猛的几拳捶在他的腹部。  
索尔承受了这些攻击，感觉胃里的酸水一阵翻涌，还真是拳拳到“胃”啊。  
“怎么样？”  
“非常到位。”索尔捂着痛处，向姐姐竖起大拇指。  
“我告诉你别太得意了，”海拉就差扯着索尔的头发问话了。  
此刻索尔的内心：excuse me？？？  
“因为你在这儿待了十年，所以我姑且认为你是真的喜欢洛基。”海拉钳紧索尔的下巴，越来越用力，“但是让我发现你做出伤害他的事情，我一定亲手了结了你。”

索尔揉了揉下颌，“喂，海拉，我可是你亲弟弟，太狠了吧……”  
“洛基还是我亲儿子呢，你说弟弟和儿子比，哪个重要？”  
“嗯……”索尔略有所思，“洛基最重要……”


End file.
